


Thunderstorms and Showers

by AoKise DaiKi (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Shower Sex, What Was I Thinking?, aokise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AoKise%20DaiKi
Summary: The one with the camping activities.





	Thunderstorms and Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I don't know what I'm writing anymore. :p

**Warning! Smut- Shower Sex!**

The rain drizzles lightly, pattering softly against the tarp before sliding down and falling onto the tent's cover. Thunder crackles like a whip.

Kise's eyes slide open and his shoulders reflexively tense. But he's still fairly drowsy and into his pillow, sleepily mumbles, "Daiki?"

"Mmmph?" Though his eyes remain closed, Aomine rolls over so they face each other. His arm lazily flops onto Kise's shoulder, then curls around his slender frame. "Ryou, go back to sleep."

Kise reaches for Aomine's strong hand and interlaces their fingers. "There's thunder."

"So?"

Kise snuggles even tighter into the cozy crook of Aomine's arm, smelling the faint scent of rain layered under the tanned basketball player's natural musk. "I'm scared." Kise raises a hand to his forehead and flutters his lengthy eyelashes dramatically, though he knows Aomine won't see the action. " _Hold me_."

Even as he mumbles, "Don't be such a wuss." Aomine complies, pressing the limb around Kise tighter and shifting ever so slightly- just so he's a little closer to his boyfriend. "Now go back to sleep."

Kise runs his finger over the firm curves of Aomine's knuckles, hesitating, There are words on the tip of his tongue waiting to be used but he holds them back.

_Too bad Aomine knows him._

Dark blue finds lustrous gold, and Aomine gently prompts, "Okay, what's wrong?"

"You know if there's thunder, there's lighting. It's dangerous for us to be here."

The tanned man suddenly sits up, unintentionally dislodging Kise who lets out a small, protesting whine. Aomine chuckles, affectionately roughens up the blond's already messy bed hair, and the plants a small, sweet, chaste kiss on the top of his forehead. "You're right." His smile widens.

"Let's go see it out live."

\--

The waterproof tarp that is pulled over their tent is high enough so both boys can stand under it at their full height without having to duck.

Instead of pulling on one of the two lame translucent rain coats Satsuki has slipped into their bags, Aomine wears his usual attire, a black t-shirt and a baggy, gray knee-length pair of shorts. On the plastic cover they've laid their shoes on, he ties his damp sneakers.

Wearing one of Aomine's old black hoodies over his own casual wear, Kise finishes pulling the tent's zipper closed, and begins to tie his running shoes. He asks, "So what are we doing exactly?"

Aomine's teeth flash. "We're gonna sneak out, find their cabin and sit on the balcony to watch the storm."

Kise snorts, but decides it's one of the more _legal_ plans Aomine has come up with.

Fully knowing it was going to rain this hard, they were the only ones who argued to stay in tents, rather than chipping in money to group rent a shared cabin like the rest of them. So, while everyone else is cozy and asleep in the cabin, they are the only two who have a tent and an air mattress. But hey, the close quarters gives them an excuse to cuddle.

They briefly discuss the best path to their target destination. The beautiful log cabin, though somewhat old fashioned with its utilized fireplace, has an impressive accommodation size, and includes a set of stairs that leads up to the balcony where they'll be able to have a pretty decent view of the storm.

But the fancy cabin is a good four hundred meters from their tent site.

Kise and Aomine turn to each, and in a slow, solemn manner, nod in unison, and then dash out of the protection of the tarp, straight into the storm. Instantly, they're blinded by the cold, stinging droplets as they navigate, by a combination of judgement, memory, and instinct. Aomine loses sight of Kise in the first five seconds. After the thirty second mark, worry starts to gnaw him and he wonders whether he should slow down and locate Kise before continuing on.

After all, he is the better basketball player. _What if he's already run too far..._ Aomine worries his bottom lip between his teeth. _What if Kise is looking for him and is lost..._

When he arrives at the ground level porch and Kise is no where to be seen, he quietly calls, "Kise?" He uses his last name because he doesn't want to seem desperate- no matter how much he is really worried.

"Kise?"

"Aominecchi, look up!"

He does and his mouth drops open in astonishment. "How did you get here first?"

With Aomine's wet gray hoodie tied around his waist, Kise is quite smugly looking down from his comfortable spot on the balcony near the edge of the staircase. The smirk on his handsome face has not been marred by the rain, although his wet blond bangs are messily matted to his forehead and his golden-amber eyes glimmer with excitement.

Aomine vaguely thinks it's like looking into bright, pure rays of sunshine in the middle of this rainstorm, except sunshine tends not to laugh at you. "Ha ha! I'm faster than you!"

Forgetting that behind the cabin's closed door are several people who would happily kill them for been awoken, Aomine shouts, " That's BS! I was wor- you cheated, you- you cheap ass!"

"How could I cheat?" Kise pretends to scoff but his indignation is half-hearted because of the warmth blossoming in his chest. Daiki worrying about him is simply adorable.

Kise leans against the railing of the balcony, overshadowed by the roof and childishly giggles, "You are such a sore loser!"

"No no no no!" Aomine shakes his head vehemently as he storms up the creaking wooden stairs. "Cheater! Rematch!" When he's right beside the blond, he pokes him hard in the chest. "Come on, let's race again!"

With every word Flustered Aomine says, Kise only grows more smug. He rolls his shoulders in the laziest, slowest move someone could still call a shrug and turns, brows raising, golden eyes twinkling with an air of superiority. "My my, Aominecchi, you remind me of someone I know."

Daiki has always been slow- now is a perfect example.

"Do I care?" He scowls, brows furrowed in this ridiculously cute frown as he paces on the balcony's slippery wood, sending raindrops hanging between the gaps of the wood boards falling to their deaths. "I want another match now!" He demands loudly.

Kise rolls his eyes. "You should care," He playfully shoves the other literally, while hoping his words will also figuratively send Aomine thinking in the right direction. "Me, idiot!"

Horror slowly washes onto Aomine's face and he stumbles away. " _Nooooooo- fuck noooo!_ "

"Oh _yeeessss-_ "

" _Nooooooooo! No! No!"_ Aomine is practically shrieking now, stomping-pacing hard, back and forth across the balcony as if he can run away from the terrible truth. " _Fuck, I was acting like you!"_

The blond laughs, thoroughly amused. "What do you mean ' _was_ ' ?" He imagines Aomine felt the same glee he feels right now, back when they used to play one on one everyday and he would whine and demand ' _just one more'_ match and Aomine would pretend to be annoyed. However, Kise is not as merciful as Aomine is, so he continues teasing his boyfriend, "Your screeching and complaining sounds a lot like mine too. Iguess you really enjoy acting like me don't you?"

Hands clasped over his ears, eyes closed, Aomine is loudly trying to mumble over Kise. "Think about Daiki things.... Mai-chan! Mai-chan porn!"

"Hey!" Kise can't help but scowl with one-hundred percent indignation and turns away from the railing to confront his boyfriend. "What about me? I'm way better than _Mai-chan._ " He scornfully spits out her name because, yes, he's 'a bit ' of a jealous boy when it comes to Aomine Daiki's attention, because that's _his_ man. _His._

Maybe Aomine's tactless, but he's not dumb. His eyes are still shut as he continues calling, "Girls with huge tits!"

Annoyance has Kise's lips angling downwards, nose wrinkling and cheeks puffing out. He grumpily growls, " _Daiki_."

His navy blue orbs open to see Kise step into his space, and then widen when the blond aggressively claims his mouth.

The corners of Aomine's mouth twitch into a grin for a quick second, just enough for Kise to realize that the smirk is there, before he dismisses it by parting his mouth. Kise makes a small satisfied hum before he threads one hand through short, blue hair to pull Aomine closer and sneaks the other up Aomine's shirt so he can run his fingers across the taut and hard stomach muscles that put his own to shame.

Kise swirls his tongue in a circle and the latter's heartbeat quickens in a good way.

But he decides it's time for him to control things again and he moves away from those soft, tantalizing lips, only so he can tilt the blond's chin upwards, exposing his pale neck. Aomine smirks, and drags his tongue alongside Kise's warm collarbone, licking up the collected rain.

"Daiki," murmurs Kise, as he slides his hand up to Aomine's pectorals. Only the sudden thunder clap reminds him to add, "We're supposed to be watching the storm."

"This is the most pathetic storm I've ever seen," Aomine growls, flipping Kise around. He noses his favourite spot on Kise's neck, just off side of Kise's Adam's apple, and huskily whispers, "I want to... do something else."

Kise smiles coyly. "Would that, 'something else' happen to be me?" He pretends to innocently push his ass backwards. Aomine makes a deep grunt.

"I thought so," Kise breathes out slowly, eyes already half-lidded. "So... what happens now?"

"We go downstairs into the cabin and then I fuck you senseless."

Kise begins laughing so hard he has to step away from Aomine and double over, hands onto his knees. Aomine scowls at his bent back. "Kise, you're ruining the moment."

Â "You're crazy."

"No. Tent's too crowded, and it's too cold to fuck outside. So we should use the cabin." It did have a very nice bathroom.

Kise has straightened back up and his shoulders have finally stopped shaking with laughter. But then he flashes the sexiest, most devilish grin Aomine has ever seen in his life.

"Who says I want to fuck at all?"

Aomine is completely speechless for a second and Kise merrily yells, "Goodbye Aominecchi!" before bursting back into laughter as he takes flight down the stairs. Aomine chases after, taking steps like he's been professionally trained in stair racing. The moment Kise's feet hit the ground and he lunges away trying to flee, Aomine jumps off the eighth step, and tackles him to the muddy ground.

"Bastard!" Struggling with Aomine's body pressing him down, Kise lets out a muffled groan. He's actually kinda glad Aomine's holding him down; this way, he doesn't get to see the smile that he can't immediately stomp. "That fucking hurt."

" _Ryou,_ you cocktease," Aomine growls in a low voice, right into Kise's ear. The blond shivers a little, but it's not because of the cold water soaking into his shirt. "You're going to have to pay, you know?"

Kise turns his head sideways so his cheek is against the ground and he can cheekily smirk up at Aomine. "I'm not sucking your cock, if that's what you're thinking- you got me all dirty and wet so I'm mad now."

Kise hears a chuckle before he can feel the weight on his back disappearing. He turns to see Aomine standing, offering him a hand to get up to. Kise takes it but suddenly, exactly like the infuriating smirk he made that had his boyfriend wordless, Aomine crookedly grins. "You know, I've only had girls say that to me."

Looking extremely offended, Kise gasps. "Why you- you-"

Aomine waits, wicked smile only growing bigger as he watches Kise's hilarious attempt to come up with a worthy insult. After several moments, Kise whirls and silently stomps away.

"Oi!" Aomine jogs up to him and casually throws an arm across his shoulder. "It was just a joke." Kise shrugs him off.Â  Aomine tries again, "Come on baby, don't be mad."

Rain falling and their shoes trudging through the mud and dirt are the only sounds audible right now. Then, Kise grudgingly admits, "That was a good one."

"Wasn't it?"

"Be quiet you arrogant, unbelievable ass."

"Nah, you're the one with the unbelievable ass." Aomine grins roguishly.

Even as Kise rolls his eyes, he can't help but smile, until his boyfriend adds, "I'm the one with the unbelievable di-"

"Stop! You just ruined everything."

Aomine snickers. "You still wanna fuck?"

At this point, Kise isn't sure. But Aomine nudges him back towards the cabin.

**\-- ***

At the doorstep, they take off and wring their t-shirts, slip out of their shoes. Then, they silently intrude into the house with Aomine's emergency key. Having explored the cabin earlier from invitation, the couple stealthily make their way through the living room and into the bathroom- which Aomine happens to know, has a shower.

And he finds out there are also a bunch of towels. But Aomine doesn't dry off, no, he _wants_ a ' _shower'_.

When he locks the door, Kise can't help but laugh, "You know if Akashicchi and the others find out, that's not going to help protect us."

"Actually," Aomine wears a roguish, bad-boy sort of smirk that Kise finds undeniably hot. "I'm just hoping it'll muffle your loud moaning."

"Shut up." Kise rolls his eyes . He lazily pulls his pants down, knowing Aomine will shamelessly enjoy the view. Just as he finishes removing his boxers, _right on time-_ Aomine is against him, chest pressed against Kise's back as he hotly whispers into his ear, "Hey." His erection eagerly prods Kise in the hip.

"You're hard already?" Kise teases, reaching out to squeeze playfully. Aomine's grunt makes him smirk wolfishly. "Bet I can get you harder."

"Don't tease me, Ryou." Aomine rumbles in a low, commanding voice that gives Kise's already growing anticipation a boost. It's a bit unfortunate they don't have a bed but the shower isn't too bad with its ceramic tiles and translucent glass door.

Still not answering, Kise grasps one of the grab bars for safety and steps one foot into the shower to adjust the temperature of the water. Once it's decently warm, he gets in and turns to beckon Aomine. The tanned basketball player uses a vanishing drive suspiciously similar to Kuroko's and in a heartbeat, is flush against Kise yet again.

Kise lets out a chuckle. "Bit eager, yeah?"

"You'd be too, if your gorgeous boyfriend was always a cock tease." Aomine retorts, kissing Kise aggressively. When he finally pulls always, he exhales. "I think you're doing a little too much talking."

"I only heard the first part." Kise bats those long, golden eyelashes over his smoldering eyes, trying to hide his own breathlessness. "So you think I'm gorgeous?"

"Mmm, maybe a little... Now get down on your knees."

"Bleh, why do you have to be so tactless? And what if I want you to blow me instead?"

Aomine rolls his eyes. "What if I don't have lube and I really, really, _really_ want to fuck you?"

Kise smirks before actually obeying, getting down on his knees, angling himself so the shower spray is hitting his back. He reaches for Aomine's cock and slowly runs one finger down the sensitive underside.

Aomine grits his teeth but it's too bad Kise can read him like a book- the blond's obnoxious smirk is growing; he knows he's the one with power now. Yet he decides to grant mercy; gently using his hands to push his lover's thighs father apart, he wraps his hands around the thick cock presenting itself and begins to pump in quick, precise strokes, over and over again.

When air forcibly hisses through Aomine's gritted teeth, Kise takes that as a signal to begin using his tongue to trail the underside of Aomine's length back and forth several times before intently swiveling his tongue around the tip like he's enjoying an ice cream.

The former ace of Teiko grinds out, "Hurry up." His fingers find Kise's short golden hair and tug, impatient and insistent.

Temporarily removing his mouth from his job, Kise pouts, exasperated when he says, " _Fineeee."_

Then he abruptly takes Aomine's whole length.

" _Shit_ \- _Ryou_ " Aomine swears and tightens his grip in Kise's hair, furiously trying not to lose it right there. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

Kise hums his smug satisfaction and the vibrations tear a groan from Aomine's mouth. Hearing his hitch in breath, Kise releases Aomine from his mouth to feign innocence concern. "Are you alright baby?"

Aomine lets out a mumble that suspiciously sounds like, "Going to kick your a- _ngh_!"

Kise has gone back to his task, this time, gently scraping the skin of Aomine's tip with his teeth and swiping his tongue in a circle on the underside of Aomine's cock, once every several seconds of deep throating. The owner simply feels theÂ  pressure building and can't stop himself from digging in his nails into Kise's scalp who reads it as a compliment and works more fervently to get Aomine to come.

Forgotten how to form words, Aomine simply lets out grunts and occasionally, sharp gasps when Kise surprises him with a trick of that skillful, talented mouth. Meanwhile, the slow, dirty tension inside him just keeps accumulating, vaguely reminding Aomine of someone trying to stack dominos in a tall tower- sooner or later, it will collapse.

And the fall's going to be fucking amazing.

"Kise-" Aomine takes a ragged breath. _"Ryou-_ I'm almost-"

"Oh?" Kise slides his mouth off of Aomine's slick cock almost... _nonchalantly._ Like he's okay with killing Aomine from a denied orgasm.

"What are you playing at?" Incredulous, Aomine reaches down, about to jerk himself off- when Kise calmly reaches up and locks his hand around Aomine's wrist. The dark blue haired man is about to turn feral and bite Kise when the blond rises from his knees and uses one sidebar to pull himself up, allowing the shower's spray to move to his upper back, neck and the edge of his hair.

"We don't have lube, remember?" He dryly points out.

Having forgotten that fact, Aomine still defensively mumbles, "...could've let me come anyways."

"Yes yes yes," Kise dismissively waves a hand as he shifts around so they shift spots, with Aomine standing under the showerhead . "I could've, should've, didn't. Now," The blond wiggles his ass and like a hawk to a fish, Aomine's predatory gaze is hooked. "Can we get on with the fucking?"

At a slight loss for words, Aomine decides to just obey. He slides his finger into his mouth for a brief moment, right before he plunges that very finger into Kise.

Kise gasps.

Aomine spears Kise again and again, spreading the lubricant of his saliva. Hearing Kise moan with need and watching him tremble in reaction to the ministrations, only makes Aomine's own want, burn more.

Kise's words come in pants by the time Aomine has added two more fingers. "Daiki, how... much longer?"

Aomine growls, low and deep. "Now."

His hands find Kise's hips and then in one smooth movement, impales Kise all the way to his hilt.

Letting out a strangled groan from the pleasure, Kise's brows furrows and his face contorts with concentration as his tight, stretched insides work to adjust and properly accommodate Aomine's massive girth. It's not just Aomine being big, he's so tight, squeezing firmly around Aomine's cock.

"Ryouta?" Head buried into the soft crook of Kise's neck, it's there Aomine murmurs with concern, hot breath against equally heated skin, "You okay?"

Kise appreciates his boyfriend's uncharacteristic patience. But he suddenly bucks his hips hard and Aomine raises his head out of surprise. Kise then turns his head so he's looking over his shoulder, into Aomine's gaze. With his golden, smoldering eyes and a dirty grin, he mouths, ' _Daiki. Fuck me.'_

Aomine thought he couldn't feel any hotter, but Kise gets his blood boiling. He pulls almost entirely out, gives Kise a single second to prepare himself, and then harshly thrusts forwards. At once, Kise moans and Aomine knows he has accurately hit Kise's favorite spot. Suddenly, all of their patience is gone- replaced by desperation and need. Aomine begins pulling out, just to frantically bury himself inside, hitting that spot again and again while Kise thrusts his hips back to meet Aomine with equivalent urgency.

"Aominecchi- _nngh_ \- fa-faster... Harder..."

"You're so tight- _mmmph-_ fuck!"

While an incompetent groan tears its way out of Aomine's throat, Kise simultaneously cries out too, and his bent legs, in between Aomine's, start to tremble like a newborn fawn trying to stand.

"Ki _-Ryou_..."

Thrust.

"Are you..."

Thrust.

"Close?" Aomine grunts out each word with difficulty.

"Yea-" Kise moans his name loudly from a particularly fierce thrust, before panting, "Yeah- I-I'm going to cum soon."

"Good boy," Aomine breathes harshly.

In the back of his mind, he knows he'll be leaving pretty purple marks on that soft, milky skin, but his grip around Kise's hips tighten as he slides out, then practically yanks Kise back, seating him all the way to his hilt. Kise doesn't seem to mind Aomine possibly bruising him with his grip- Kise's own hands are locked around the grab bars to provide stability, even as he wildly moves his hips to meet Aomine's rapid pace and his intense fervor.

Most of their fucking is done without words; instead, pleasured groans, gasps, grunts, moans, cries fill the bathroom. With all his strength, Aomine continues to pound hard and deep into Kise, gritting his teeth, occasionally nipping at the soft skin stretched over Kise's nape, who simply writhes.

Aomine speeds up his thrusts, hitting Kise's sensitive spot harder and harder every time. Wordless moans continue to spill from their mouths as they soar and near the edge, together, closer... closer.. closer... Then, when Kise breathlessly huffs, " _Dai-Daiki."_ Aomine knows it's time.

"Ryouta," Aomine is equally ready to burst from the pressure but he presses a kiss into the back of Kise's neck before burying himself, all the way into Kise one last time, and growls, "Come with me, baby."

With a moan, Kise comes, and his body convulses in a forceful release. He sprays out white fluid against the back wall of the shower, his knees bend so he's only holding himself up with his hands on the grab bars, and his whole body shakes from the amazing orgasm. Simultaneously, Aomine lets out a guttural groan, and with the remainder of his strength, he pulls out so his hot cum bursts out and messily coats the back of Kise's legs and part of his ass.

No matter how many times they have sex, whether it's sweet, passionate love making, or rough, wild, mindless fucking- Aomine will never tire of sharing these mind-blowing orgasms with Kise.

Heartbeat pounding inside his head, his own legs shake so much he has to lean sideways against the shower wall to catch his breath properly. "So... How was that?" Aomine asks, voice a little higher than normal.

"Ha... Ha... Good..." Kise puffs hard trying to act aloof, but his chest is heaving from the aftershock though he's also lulled by fatigue and wants nothing more than to cuddle now. He then bends down and uses his hands to cup and splash some water to wash away his cum staining the shower wall, then shifts to do the same to Aomine's on his body, partially regretting washing away the thing that marks him as _Aomine's._

Teiko's former ace moves closer to his boyfriend so he is able to see how Kise's golden eyes are glowing with excitement and unusually flushed his cheeks are. "Just good?" Aomine offers a cheeky grin. "Is that all I'm worth?"

"Mmmm," Kise turns around so he's facing Aomine, returns his smile and plants a small, chaste kiss on his lips. "We should do it in the shower more often so you can improve."

"I don't know about that," Aomine shrugs and flashes a cheeky smile- it appears his cocky arrogance does not return gradually. "I like fucking you hard into the bed. And at least that way, the mattress absorbs your loud moans."

Kise pretends to be scandalized. With his hands on his hips, he goes,

" _Ahomine_!"

"What?"

They're about to start bickering for fun and out of natural instinct when a loud, interrupting knock makes them jump.

There is a muffled, quiet but _deathly_ serious, " _Daiki. Ryouta."_ The two freeze and horror creeps onto their faces as they realize who it is. The absolute voice continues, " _You have thirty seconds to get out here, ten to explain yourselves, and twenty to die neatly. Kindly make sure you have enough blood left for me to paint the floor red."_

"Oh my god Dai-chan! What were you thinking?!"

"Hey Ahomine! I'm gonna kick your ass to the moon. Do you know which shitty hour it is?"

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, it was very irresponsible of both of you to come here. Akashi-kun has my full encouragement to kill you."

"This is what you get for not having your lucky item with you all the time nanodayo!"

"Mine-chin, Ki-chin, couldn't you two have been quieter?"

And then two milder replies,

"Aomine, since you woke Atsushi up, you'll have to feed him. Ah... you should know he always eats a lot of sugar in the morning."

"Ha ha! Ryo-chaaaan, I covered for you last time- you only have yourself to blame for this!"

Kise thinks he can't be any more mortified than he is right now, but then Daiki grins wolfishly. "Well that was a good fuck!"

"Wahh! Daiki!"


End file.
